leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Odor Sleuth (move)
|bdesc=??? |gen=III |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Worsens the condition of those that made appeals. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. |pokefordex=Odor%20Sleuth |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |flag7=yes |flag8=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |footnotes= }} Odor Sleuth (Japanese: かぎわける Find Scent) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generation III Odor Sleuth causes all accuracy checks against the target to ignore any changes to the target's stat stages. If Odor Sleuth's target is a Pokémon, it also removes the target's immunity to and moves. Odor Sleuth's effect ends when the target switches out. Odor Sleuth has an accuracy of 100%. Generation IV Odor Sleuth now only causes accuracy checks against the target to ignore changes to its stat stages if its evasion stat stage is greater than 0. Odor Sleuth now also bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Generation V onward Odor Sleuth can now be reflected with . Odor Sleuth will now fail if used against a Pokémon already under its effect. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Odor Sleuth, the user's rises one stage. Description |Negates the foe's efforts to heighten evasiveness.}} |Completely negates the foe's efforts to heighten its ability to evade.}} |Foils the target's efforts to heighten evasiveness.}} |Enables the user to hit a Ghost type with any type of move. It also enables the user to hit an evasive foe.}} |Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit with Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. It also enables an evasive target to be hit.}} |Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit with Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit.}} |Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 10 |10|10}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 16 |16}} 16 |16}} |form=Dusk Form}} By By Generation V In other games Description |Resets the boosted Evasion of foes in the same room. Ghost-type foes are exposed.}} |Resets any boosted evasiveness of all enemies in the room. Afflicts all Ghost-type enemies in the room with an Exposed status condition.}} | }} |It resets any boosted evasiveness of all enemies in the same room. It causes the Exposed status condition to Ghost-type enemies in the same room. It removes their resistance to Normal- and Fighting-type attacks.}} |It resets any boosts to evasiveness in all enemies in the same room. It makes Ghost-type enemies exposed, which allows Normal- and Fighting-type attacks to hit them.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=氣味偵測 |zh_cmn=氣味偵測 / 气味侦测 |nl=Geurspoor |fr=Flair |de=Schnüffler |el=Μυκτήρισμα |it=Segugio |ko=냄새구별 Naemsae Gubyeol |pl=Wąchacz |pt_br=Farejador ( -present, TCG) Rastrear Odor (early anime) |pt_eu=Farejar |es=Rastreo |sr=Njuškanje |vi=Đánh Hơi }} Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that remove some type immunities de:Schnüffler es:Rastreo fr:Flair it:Segugio ja:かぎわける zh:气味侦测（招式）